Cierra los ojos
by Luu1225
Summary: "Solo cierra tus ojos, y sienteme". /Ren x Sei/


**Cierra los ojos.**

Un pequeño escrito que hice en mi clase de psicología; espero  
>y les guste.<p>

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Nitro+Chiral.

-Ren…-

¿Quién es?

-Ren…-

Llama nuevamente la voz, una voz suave y calmada; pero… ¿de quién era? Ya la había escuchado antes, pero no recordaba bien.

-Ren…-

Esa tercera vez le hace saber de quién era.

-¿Sei?-

Pronuncia abriendo sus ojos lentamente encontrándose con aquella playa de ante… ¿Por qué estaba ahí de nuevo?

Logra observar con mayor claridad lo que hay en su alrededor, el sonido de la brisa del mar, era un atardecer. Como aquella vez con Aoba.

En un instante siente unos brazos bastante delgados rodearlo.

-Al fin estas aquí.-

Dice con tanta calma la cual a Ren sorprende, pero… no le molesto tenerlo de ese modo. Aunque, le sorprendía verlo. Sin embargo, era claro que esto no era real, estaba más que claro.

Sin decir nada, sin expresar nada, se volteo hacia el delgado cuerpo de Sei, volviendo a colocar sus brazos alrededor de este; pero...  
>¿Por qué lo había hecho?<p>

Tal vez, fue un simple reflejo.

Se quedaron así por unos segundos, sin decir nada, ¿Cuál era el motivo de seguir en esa posición?

-Tú…-

Musito Ren, pero es callado por un leve apretón de parte de Sei.

-Le has dado un buen uso a mi cuerpo, Ren…-

Eso le tomo por sorpresa, sin responder bajo la mirada. Tal vez se escuchaba morboso, pero tenerlo de ese modo era bastante agradable de alguna manera. Si, antes Sei no emitía calidez, o algo por él estilo… hoy era diferente.

Algo había cambiado.

-Eso es bastante egoísta,-

Susurro pasado separándose de este para pasar su mano por el pecho de Ren con delicadeza.

-Sei…-

Murmuro, por alguna razón estremeciéndose al toque del Seragaki.

-Tú tienes mi cuerpo, sin embargo… parte de mi alma sigue ahí, así que puedo ver todo lo que tú ves, pero no siento nada de lo que tú sientes…-

Hablo con total calma, esas palabras dejándole helado; pero no dijo ni hizo nada. Escucho con atención cada palabra que dijo y en cuanto Sei acabará hablaría; por lo visto ya había terminado.

-Yo no sabía eso…-

Esperando respuesta, no hubo ninguna, Sei permaneció en silencio analizando nuevamente todo, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Ahora, siento que es diferente.-

Se inquieto ante el comentario, ¿diferente?

-¿Que sientes?-

Pregunto con calma.

-Tu calidez, dime… cuando estuviste por primera vez con mi hermano, ¿Cómo se sintió?-

Eso le tomo por sorpresa, ¿cómo debía responder a eso? Debía decirle cada detalle, contarle las sensaciones que había tenido, cada sonido que hicieron.

Guardo silencio, sin saber que decir, siente las manos de Sei acariciar su espalda de forma tan… suave.

Se quedaron en silencio, ni uno ni otro dijo nada se intercambiaron solo unas cuantas veces las miradas antes de encontrar algo que decir.

Lo vio fijamente, era como verse en un espejo, aunque sus ojos eran diferentes su estilo de cabello de igual forma, y tenía unos pequeños colmillos que se asomaban cuando sonreía.

Eran un poco diferentes, pero en lo demás no hacía falta preguntar.

Detuvo sus pensamientos, recordando en la situación en la que estaba ahora…

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Aceptarlo y mostrarle?

¿Ignorarlo?

Las tres, de igual manera no eran muy buenas opciones,  
>además… ¿Cómo es que Sei aun seguía ahí?<p>

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Basta.

Deja de pensar.

Deja de cuestionarte.

Piensa antes de actuar, pero al diablo; es momento de hacer lo contrario.

Sin decir nada se aferra al delicado cuerpo de Sei sin utilizar mucha fuerza, eso le sorprendió, pero no le disgusto. En lugar de disgustarle, le agrado… y mucho.

-Ren…-

Susurra Sei con suavidad.

-Te lo mostraré.-

Respondió con seguridad.

Agradable, esa respuesta fue eso y más.

-Entonces, vamos…-

Musito con un tono de voz bastante… sensual. Lo poco que lo llego a conocer no fue bastante bueno. Así que escucharlo hablar así lo hizo estremecerse más cuando sintió su aliento pegar contra su rostro.

Demasiado cerca…

Teniendo el mismo cuerpo, Sei era unos pocos centímetros más bajos que él.

Cuando menos se lo espera, sus labios se rozan contra los de Sei; notó como este cerro sus ojos ante tal movimiento. El beso se hace más profundo, hasta sentir como la tímida lengua de Sei se adentra s su boca, devuelve el gesto enredándola con la suya.

Esto estaba mal.

Esto era raro.

Era anormal.

Ren amaba a Aoba, era lo más preciado que tenía en el mundo; pero… pudo afirmar que en cuanto vio a Sei, lo olvido por completo.

¿Motivo?

No lo sabía.

Sei le da la espalda, sin pensarlo dos veces frota su trasero contra la entrepierna de Ren.

No hay palabras, simplemente leves jadeos y gemidos por parte de ambos. Dios, agradecía con todo su ser que sus voces fueran diferentes, si no sería más raro de lo que ya era.

-Sei…-

Jadea Ren, sintiendo cada movimiento que este daba. Sentir el trasero del Seragaki frotarse una y otra vez contra él.

¿Dónde diablos había aprendido eso?

-No sé muy bien sobre estas cosas, pero… ¿se siente bien?-

Pregunta, sin mirarlo; se mantenía de espaldas solo moviendo sus caderas con lentitud. Y sin necesitar una respuesta hablada, gira un poco su cabeza para ver las expresiones de Ren.

Por lo visto, lo estaba haciendo bien.

No hubo necesidad de hacer nada más, Ren lo detuvo sujetándolo nuevamente.

-Sei…-

Musito como un jadeo.

-Ren…-

Respondió observando con suavidad a Ren, sin necesidad de palabras o algo más sus labios volviendo a unirse en un profundo beso.

Fue en ese beso, en ese mismo momento en el que sintió su corazón latir con tanta fuerza mucha más fuerza… que cuando estuvo por primera vez con Aoba. Eso... ¿Qué significaba?

Arrastro sus manos por el pecho de Sei, rozando sus labios contra la oreja del Seragaki quien se estremeció en sus brazos.

-Ren, escucha…-

Llamo Sei con una voz llena de gentileza, sus labios estaban hinchados y sus mejillas enrojecidas. _Diablos, de verdad se veía tan lindo_, pensó.

-Estoy dentro de ti, significa que estaremos juntos…-

Se sorprendió un tanto por ello, pero no dijo nada escucho con atención sus palabras.

-Pero, tú y yo nos veremos…-

Los ojos de Ren se abrieron levemente ante eso, entonces… ¿se volverían a ver? Bien, no tenía palabras para explicar lo que en ese momento sintió. Pero, no sabía porque debía sentirse así, estaba muy agradecido con Sei pero… nada más, o…

¿Había algo más?

-Sei…-

Susurro contra los labios de Sei.

Lo miro en silencio, su voz, su mirada, todo… le hipnotizo de alguna manera se perdió en sus ojos, eran diferentes a los suyos teniendo el mismo cuerpo… agradecía que tuviera esos ojos.

Ambos se acercaron, nuevamente uniendo sus labios primero con suavidad después un poco más profundo entregándose al placer que el beso les brindaba.

Cuando menos lo notaron se habían olvidado de alguien muy importante.

_Aoba._

Se separo un par de segundos antes de ofrecerle otro suave beso.

-Ren, solo tienes que cerrar tus ojos…-

Uno más, y el último.

Le entrego otro suave beso separándose para encontrarse con su mirada.

-Y nos veremos, siempre…-

Sintió por último el aliento de Sei chocar contra sus labios cuando un sonido lo despertó.

-Ren, ¿ya despertaste?-

Pregunto Aoba adentrándose a la habitación en donde yacía Ren recostado en la cama.

-Aoba…-

Musito con confusión, parecía que aun no salía de su sueño.

-Ya es tarde, el desayuno está listo; baja ya o la abuela se molestará.-

Dijo con una sonrisita saliendo de la habitación.

Le observo salir, bien estaba bastante confundido. ¿Había sido un sueño? Si así había sido, se sintió tan real.

Toco sus labios suavemente sintiendo un hormigueo en ellos, había sido un sueño… ¿no?

-Sei…-

Susurro intentando recordar lo que había pasado.

Sueño o no, sus sentimientos estaban más confusos que nunca.

Se había olvidado por completo de Aoba.

Eso… ¿Qué significaba?

Ahora solo tenía pensamientos de Sei dentro de su cabeza, y su deseo de verlo otra vez.


End file.
